


Numb

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri is dysphoric and Otabek wants to help.[Prompt: Numb]





	Numb

When Otabek awakes, he notices that Yuri is still in bed. Most people would not find this strange, but Otabek does. Because Yuri is the sort of person who always gets up early, and can usually be found coming back from a run around the time Otabek gets out of bed.

So to see her not only in bed but also asleep is rather strange…

Shit.

The last time Yuri didn’t get up early, she was having a Bad Day. Please don’t let that happen again.

Otabek shuffles closer to his datemate, staring at her. Yuri looks like she is sleeping, but her eyelids aren’t flickering and her breathing is too fast… is she actually asleep at all?

“Yura?” he whispers. “Are you asleep?”

“Yes,” Yuri mutters.

He would roll his eyes, but this seems serious. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Piss off.”

Otabek raises an eyebrow. Yeah, something’s wrong.

It must be a Bad Day. On these sorts of days, Yuri’s gender dysphoria is high and she just can’t bring herself to shower or get dressed or even look at her reflection. She says she hates various parts of her body and wishes it would just fuck off. Otabek can never understand what it feels like to by dysphoric, but he knows it must hurt. He just wants to help.

“Can I get you anything?”

“A razor.”

“Very funny,” he says; Yuri might be joking, but he has seen the scars on her thighs. Yuri used to cut, saying how the dysphoria made her feel numb and wanted to feel something, so he knows she might be serious. “Seriously, though. Anything I can do?”

“Not really. Just… stay.”

So he does. He wraps Yuri in a hug and lays down with her, hoping she will feel better soon.


End file.
